Ouran High School Host Club- 7 Minutes In Heaven
by hybridtruth
Summary: You are invited to an exclusive party at Tamaki Souh's manor. Upon arrival, he introduces the first game of the night...7 Minutes in Heaven. Who will you end up with? There are 7 outcomes, one for each host. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

You sit in a vacant classroom, studying for some difficult exams next week. The school year is nearing a close and you can't afford to fail any of your classes. You hear a knock on the classroom's door and you glance up ever so slightly to see Haruhi with a white envelope, a pink seal embossed on it. You get up and take it from the hose with a thank you and then return to your seat. Before returning to your studies, you gently open the white envelope.

_Dear _,_

_ You have been specially invited to a Host Club Exclusive Party. This means it's a secret so, DO NOT SHOW ANYONE THIS INVITATION! Pleas arrive at Tamaki's manor (*insert his address*) at 6:30, dressed comfortably, tomorrow night for an evening of fun._

_ See you soon :)_

_ The Ouran Host Club_


	2. Chapter 2

You arrive at Tamaki's manor at 6:30 dressed in relaxed clothes, but still cute and proper. You walk up to the massive from doors and prepare to knock, but the doors swing open to reveal the entire Host Club, dressed in comfortable clothes, colors matching and complimenting each of them. They welcome you and your friends as they arrive. You walk over to Tamaki a few minutes later and thank him for the invitation. He nods grandly and thanks you from coming. You mingle around with everyone for about an hour, sipping on fruit punch and nibbling on sweet treats. As you talk to some of your friends, Tamaki claps his hands for everyone's attention. He stands in the middle of the staircase, a small old hat box next to him on a pedestal.

"To kick off tonight's festivities, I would like to introduce our first game! A commoners game, played all over the world even! It's name is Seven Minutes in Heaven!" He enthuses. You and your friends give each other excited glances and quickly return your attention to Tamaki in the front.

"Firstly, we must pick the girl who will then draw out of this box, to determine who her partner will be. Previously, before you all arrived, I drew a name from a separate box and that name is... _!"

You suddenly get very nervous as you walk up to Tamaki, who hold the old hat box. You stick your hand in and swirl it around for a moment, finally pulling out a small card with a picture of...


	3. Chapter 3

A pair of glasses. You show Tamaki who nods and gently escorts you to the designated closet. You step into the semi-roomy space and await your partner. You have a pretty good idea of who it is and sure enough, in he steps, ushered in by Tamaki.

"Seven minutes, starting...NOW!" Tamaki says from the opposite side.

Kyoya stands there and smiles.

"Good afternood, Miss. _. I must assume that you know the rules to the game." You nod and he smiles.

"Excellent. But first, I must ask you, are you willing to play?"

You walk over to him and stand as close to him as possible. You look up into his eyes and nod, seeing his adorable smile creep up on his face. His forehead touches yours his lips brush yours. You wait a moment, and when he dives in for an other, you bring your arms up to his neck and wrap them tightly around. His hands make their way to your waist and stay there for a bit. His tongue begs for entrance into your mouth, but you teasingly protest. He takes note and pushes his glasses up, meaning business. A pause for a slight second and the slams you up against the wall, you arms still around his neck. You tighten your grip as his hands explore outside your clothes. His tongue begs for entrance again, and this time you grand it. Your tongues fights for dominance for several moments, but Kyoya wins and at the same time, his hand slips gently under your shirt. His hands move quickly, locating your bra. He unclips it swiftly and pulls it out from under your shirt and then drops it to the ground.

His hands touch your breasts, as your hands venture down south of his waist. You explore every bit of him, every moment filled with lust. You feel a bumb in his jeans and he smiles, still kissing you. He squeezes your right breast and teases your left, turning you on. You let out a little moan and he presses against you a bit more. Ready to move things on a bit further, you start to undo his zipper and his pants drop to reveal white underwear. His buldge is bigger now and you try to not let your jaw drop as you see how big he actually is.

You've always secretly liked Kyoya, and you've daydreamed about making out with him, but you never imagined further than kissing. But you're not complaining. He quickly unbuttons your shirt and lets your breasts show completely. He kisses them gently, squeezing them every so often, you mess with his privates a bit. He's hard, very hard and lets out little moans of pleasure here and there, as do you.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, disrupting the two of you.

"Your time was up three minutes ago. We called your names a few times..." Tamaki trails off and starts to open the door, but Kyoya slams it shut. He laughs and you kiss him one last time. You both quickly get dressed but before you step out, Kyoya takes your hand in his and holds it tight. You smile up at him and he kisses your forehead, opening the door.

When everyone sees you two holding hands, your friends gasp, excited and the members of the Host Club gasp.

"So are you guys...a thing?" Hikaru asks. You nod and so does Kyoya. Your friends jump up and hug you and the others high five Kyoya.

As the evening went on, Kyoya kept you by his side, stealing quick kisses from you and letting you sit on his lap. When everyone leaves the manor, he offers you a ride home and properly asks you to be his girl. You accept, kissing him passionately, but quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

A music note? Who could it be, you wonder. You know Tamaki can play the piano extremely well, but for some reason, you don't suspect it's him. You show him the card and he nods, then escorts you to the closet of choice. You step in and wait a moment or two, until the door opens and in steps Hikaru.

"Hey _," he blushes. Why is he blushing, you wonder. Is he nervous?

"Just letting you know, I've never kissed anyone so.."

"Hikaru you don't have to kiss me. We can just sit and talk," you interject, trying to clear up and possible misunderstanding.

"No! I know that, I'm not an idiot. It's just that..." he pauses for a moment, "I want to. I've a had crush on you for a while and when Tamaki said that you picked my card, I got all excited and then crazy nervous. I've never kissed anyone and I want to do it right, but I'm nervous that I'll..."

You stop his rambling by gently, but passionately, kissing him. He stops, surprised at first, but quickly settles in. You peck each others lips for a while and you slowly bring your arms to his neck and pull him a bit closer. He settles his hands on your hips as he kisses you hard, but still with lots of passion. He slips to your neck for moment or two. A small moan of pleasure slips past your lips. He pulls back for a moment and look into your (*insert eyes color*) eyes.

"What was that?" he slightly teases.

"I was enjoying that," you whisper to him. He grins and backs you up against the wall and continues at your neck. You hold him close, enjoying ever second. You whisper his name and he looks into your eyes again."

"It's not that I'm not enjoying myself, but I don't want to rush into things and possibly mess up one of the best moments of my life." You nod and he continues, "That being said, I would like to ask you to me my...princess? No, wait that's Tamaki's thing...baby...? No that sounds weird..." You grin and steal another kiss from the stammering boy.

"Lover," you whisper. He nods.

"Will you be my lover?" he asks.

"Of course."

"Hey! Guys! Your time's up!" Tamaki knocks on the door. You back away from the wall and entwine your fingers with Hikaru's as you walk out.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru says. You give both of them uneasy looks, but Kaoru jumps up and hugs his brother.

"I'm so happy for you!" He squeals. After releasing his brother, he hugs you and welcomes you to the family.

As the night goes on, you sit in between the twins, holding Hikaru's and teasing Karous after he has his turn with one of your good friends. When the night is over, Hikaru kisses you goodnight and picks you up and swings you around, followed by a sweet, "Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

A picture of a crown. You know exactly who it is. You show Tamaki who grins.

"Step this way please, my lady," he gestures. You nod, excited to get some real alone time with Tamaki. You step into the closet, followed by Tamaki, just as you suspected.

"I'm not a fool, as you might have expected. I learned these rules well. It's up to you though, what we do." Tamaki says. You nod and take his hand, step up onto your tip toes to get a good level and kiss him.

"Then it is decided," Tamaki nods. He pulls you close in, and kisses you hard. Sparks fly, not literally, but you can feel great chemistry between you and the kingly host. He kisses you over and over, slippign his tongue in when you take a breath. He explores your mouth and you give him dominance. He grins, still kissing you, as he slowly backs you up against the wall. You hold him close, not wanting anything or anyone else but him.

He takes his tongue out and makes his way, slowly, to your neck, turning you on. He senses that, and slips his hand up your shirt and under your bra. He squeezes your breast, and you let out a moan, and he grins at the pleasure he's givingyou. You whisper his name and he looks at you, pulling away from your neck.

"Yes?"

"No, don't stop.." you beg. He grins, and quickly gets both of your shirts off. You are cold for a moment, as your skin gets used to the air with no shirt. But Tamaki's warm body aids in your warmth. The two of you sink to the floor as he stays on top, dominant. He plays with your breasts, taking your bra off and setting it down on the floor behind the two of you.

He keeps you turned on and starts to grind on you a bit. You feel a hard things between your thighs. You reach for it and give it a squeeze and Tamaki lets out a little moan of esctasy. That is your que to reach in. You feel his private, hard and stiff, concluding for you that he is just as turned on as you are. As he enjoys the pleasure, you flip the two of you over so you get dominance. Rubbing his member, he continues to play and kiss your breasts. One hand makes it's way to your private, just as you hear Kyoya yell from the other side of the closet.

"Morons! You went over the time limit by five minutes! What are you guys doing in there that is so...Never mind, I don't want to know. Just hurry up and get out."

You start to get dressed quickly, but Tamaki stops you.

"Stay over tonight. Maybe we can continue this?"

"Maybe," you wink to him. You both hurry to finish getting dressed and step out. Everyone looks at the two of you, confused.

"What happened, boss?" Kaoru asks, intrigued.

"Nothing," Tamaki lies, smiling at you, winking.

You end up staying the night, and Tamaki makes your relationship official. You accept with glee and continue where you left off.

(I'll leave that up to your own interpretation of what followed ^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

A question mark on it. Huh? Is it like a wild card, you think to yourself. Is it where Tamaki picks or something, you continue to wonder as you show Tamaki the card you've picked. He nods and brings you to the closet and returns moments later with Mori-Senpai. You sit down against one wall and he sits on the opposite. You smile at him and he smiles back.

You don't know much about Mori-Senpai, just besides that he and Hunni-Senpai are cousins and both very talented in martial arts. But you've always been very intrigued by him. His silence has always fascinated you and made you want to get to know him well.

"_ can I ask you something?" Mori-Senpai asks. You nod. "What do you think about me?"

"Oh! Well, I've always thought of you as very kind and gentle, especially towards Hunni-Senpai. I've also always wanted to talk to you more and become friends with you," you answer. He nods, disappointed seeming.

"So, you only want to be friends with me?"

"Well, it would be a start," you say, then smile brightly at him. He nods, still very disapointed seeming.

"What's wrong?" you ask, becoming very concerned.

"That's not what I had been hoping for your answer to be," he says, very quiet, his deep voice, sounding shakey.

"Hmm?" You ask, curious as to what he means by that. He pauses before answering.

"I like you a lot," he finally says. Huh, that not what you were expecting from Mori-Senpai at all, you think to yourself. You look at him, now very fragile looking, like he could possibly cry. You move gracefully over to him and sense a very soft side of him and a very emotional one as well. You set your head on his shoudler and he looks down at you.

"Now I feel bad," you confess.

"Don't be. I haven't ever been very good with talking to girls I like. I'm very worried at making sure Mitskuni all the time, so I never really get to talk to the girl I've had my eyes on for a while. Plus, I'm very shy," he says. You are taken aback by how much he has wanted to talk to you. You smile to yourself and snuggle closer to him. He takes a moment and then puts his arm around you and pulls you as close to him as he can. You can feel his warm, toned body against yours. You feel safe and protected. His hand tilts your head up and he plants a gentle kiss on your lips.

It's a perfect kiss, soft, gentle and passionate. When the two of you break apart, you feel at peace with yourself. Mori-Senpai gets up for a moment and grabs a warm looking blanket from a shelf above and then draps it over the two of you, putting his arm around you again.

"Thank you, Mori-Senpai."

"Takeshi," he says to you, kissing your forehead. The two of you talk, quietly, until Tamaki knocks on the door, notifying that your time is up. You stand up, ready to walk out, when Takashi sweeps you up in the blanket and walks you with him. The two of you look at your friends, who smile for the two of you.

When the party is over, right before you leave, Mori takes you aside and asks you to officially be his lover. You accept and recieve another perfect kiss. You wave goodbye, still wrapped in the blanket from the closet.


	7. Chapter 7

A heart on it? Well, this could be any one of them, you think to yourself. You hand Tamaki the card, excited to see who it is. He nods and shuffles you off to the closet. You make yourself comfortable, to be greeted a moment later by Kaoru. You smile at him and he blushes a bit, but tries to hide it. Is he nervous, or could he possibly like you, you think to yourself.

"Ummm...hey _," he stammers.

"Hey Kaoru," you greet back casually.

"How are you?" he asks, a bit awkwardly. You can tell he's nervous and very out of his element without his twin.

"As good as I can be in a dark closet," you say, trying to lighten the mood. Kaoru laughs and sits down against a wall. You move to sit opposite you, silent for a while.

"Can I ask you a question?" You start and Kaoru nods. "You seem very nervous. Why is that?"

"I...ummm..." he stammers more. He pauses for a long time, getting very red. You even see a few beads of sweat appear on his forehead.

"I like you, a lot," he finally says ," I like you a lot and I want to kiss you to show you that, but I'm afraid I'll do it wrong..." You sit stunned for a moment. Kaoru Hitachiin is...afraid?! And of kissing you? You've never seen this side of him and it's kind of disorienting.

"Kaoru," you say, but so that only he can hear you. He looks at you, with longing in his eyes. You smile at him and extend a hand toward him, "Don't be afraid."

He pauses for a moment, then takes your hand and pulls himself over to you. He sits close, his face only an inch from yours. You feel his hot breath and sense his nerves soaring. You put your hand on his and put your forehead to his. He sucks in a nervous breath and exhales through his nose. A second later, his soft lips touch yours, gentle at first, but they ease into it. He pulls away and smiles.

"No reason to be afraid," you whisper to him.

"Can I...kiss you again?" He asks. You nod and he leans in again, pulling your body closer to his. You end up falling back, you on top. You decide you have dominance now and take advantage of it. He allows it, as you kiss him, venturing to his neck a few seconds later. He smiles and lets out a small moan of pleasure. You look up to his eyes, and he grins. You kiss his lips again, hard and he slips his tongue in, as do you. You both explore the new realm, hands tracing each others bodies. You use one hand to support yourself on top of him, the other to trace his jaw line and play with his hair. He holds your waist and keeps you close. A moment later, he starts to sit up and your wrap your legs around his waist as he flips the two of you over, taking his turn for dominance.

Keeping your legs wrapped around him, holding yourself close to him like koala bear. He uses one hand for support, the other to keep you close to him. After a bit, he leans back and you sit in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. You unwrap and move them under his shirt, finding a toned figure. He drags his fingers around your waist and up a bit. You both break apart, so that you can breath. Panting for breath, Kaoru smiles and steals one last kiss, just as Tamaki knocks on the door.

"Times up you two!"

"Aww," you whisper quietly. Kaoru laughs quietly and kisses you hardly, one last time. He rises to his feet, the extends his hand and pulls you up. Before you step out to the other room. he grabs your hand tightly. You squeeze it and walk out and Tamaki is stunned.

"Wha.."

"Yup boss," Kaoru nods and he looks to his brother. He claps for his brother, proud of him.

At the end of the night, Kaoru doesn't find a need to formally ask your to be in a relationship, you both just know.


	8. Chapter 8

A bunny. You smile and show Tamaki your card choice. He nod and brings you to the designated closet and not a second later, in pops Hunni-Senpai. He giggles and hugs you. How can you not love this boy, you ask yourself. But more in a little brother way than anything else. The two of you sit down and talk and talk about cakes and treats, bunnies and other cute animals.

He tells stories about when he did a martial arts more often and about winning Nationals. The two of you loose track of time, so much that Tamaki has to open the door to get your attention.

"You're seven minutes over time," he grimaces. You and Hunni-Senapi giggles and you pick him up, as he carries Usa-Chan, out of the closet. You hand him off to Mori-Senpai who gives a nod and Hunni grins at both of you.

After the end of the night, you say goodbye to everyone, but give Hunni-Senpai and big hug and swing him around and then kiss him on the forehead goodnight ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

A rose. You suspect Tamaki immediatly and when you show him the card, you expect him to get all excited. But instead he nods and rushes you over to the designated closet and leaves you there for a moment. In steps Haruhi, who seems slightly awkwarded out. You've always had your suspicions about him, like he's keeping a big secert.

You greet him and he greets you back. You stand awkwardly for a moment, when he asks, " Can I tell you a secret?" You nod.

What could it be, you think to yourself.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asks and you nod again.

"I'm a girl."

You laugh quietly.

"What?" Haruhi asks, slightly bewildered.

"I've always kind of thought you had a secret, Haruhi." Haruhi grins and then hugs you.

"Promise to keep it a secret? Kyoya-Senpai will get really mad if anyone knows." You nod again.

"But why are you acting like a boy?" You ask, very interested in the story behind it all.

Haruhi spends the rest of the time explaining the long story as to why her hair is short, the reason she even met the Host Club, coming to Ouran and everything in between. Tamaki knocks on the door, your time is up. You and Haruhi walk out, as if nothing happened.

You keep Haruhi's secret to yourself. And whenever you visit the Host Club, you always make sure to say hello to Haruhi with a wink.


End file.
